Amor Prohibido
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Sabía que estaba mal, que era incorrecto, que no podía pasar nunca. No podía sentir esas cosas, tener esos pensamientos hacia él. Estaba mal, estaba prohibido. Simplemente no podía quererlo. Y menos a él. / One-Short


**Después de ver la cuarta temporada de Teen Titans el shipping RobinxRaven se hizo más popular. Sinceramente, yo soy una fanática del RobinxStafire, y considero que la relación entre Robin y Raven es de una amistad y hermandad increíblemente grande, porque los dos se parecen en cierto punto, pero no creo que pueda haber amor entre ellos. Aún así, también me divierte pensar en Raven enamorada de Robin, o algo así, porque, aunque suene raro, creo que sería lo único que podría pasar entre ellos. Un amor unilateral de Raven hacia su líder. También debe ser porque hace poco leí unas páginas del comic New Teen Titans (Creo que era ese) donde Raven está enamorada de Dick y Kory/Starfire le habla diciéndole que está todo bien y la ayuda a entender que es lo que siente. **

**Bueno, espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Amor Prohibido:**

Sabía que estaba mal, que era incorrecto, que no podía pasar nunca. No podía sentir esas cosas, tener esos pensamientos hacia él. Estaba mal, estaba prohibido. Simplemente no podía quererlo. Y menos a él.

Raven miró el cielo raso de su habitación consternada. Apretaba las manos con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Su cabeza era un mar de emociones, sentimientos y reproches a si misma. Es que no sabía el momento en que había comenzado a quererlo así, y hacía todo lo posible para reprimir ese sentimiento que la quemaba por dentro, hasta que lo tuvo que admitir. Entonces ahí, pudo aceptarlo. Se había enamorado. De su mejor amigo, del que la salvó de su padre, del que creyó en ella, del amor de su mejor amiga, de su líder. De Robin.

Estaba mal. Muy mal. No solo porque los héroes no se enamoran, si no porque, ¡Es Robin por Dios! Ella sabía mejor que nadie, que tanto él, como su amiga Starfire estaban enamorados el uno del otro, aunque no lo quisieran admitir o fueran muy tontos como para hacerlo. Se sentía terrible al darse cuenta de la aberrante traición que estaba cometiendo hacia Starfire. Ella no podía querer al único hombre que su única amiga amaba.

Era injusto, pensaba apretando fuertemente los puños y cerrando los ojos para reprimir algunas lágrimas escurridizas. Era injusto. ¿Por qué el único hombre al que ella quería era también el único que su amiga amaba? ¿Por qué tenía que querer a alguien que ya quería a otra? Esa sensación iba a terminar carcomiéndola por dentro, acabándola poco a poco, sumiéndola en la peor de las pesadillas de su mente. Era un amor prohibido.

Escuchó pasos en su puerta, y supo que alguien venía a husmear y entrometerse en su vida. _Chico Bestia,_ pensó. O quizá era Starfire, pero prefirió pensar en el chico verde, antes que enfrentarse a esa sensación de culpabilidad que la embargaba al verla a ella.

— ¡Raven! — La llamó una voz masculina.

Ella saltó en su propio lugar. Era Robin. Cerró los ojos maldiciéndose mentalmente y se mordió la lengua. No quería tener esa alegría y ese hormigueo en su estómago cuando pensaba en él. El romanticismo y esas cursilerías de adolescentes no eran para ella. Raven estaba más allá de todos esos aspectos humanos y no tenía nada que ver con ellos. O eso pensaba.

Y es que la forma en que Robin la había salvado de su padre Trigón, la manera en que había creído y confiado en ella, en sus poderes y en que todo podía salir bien, era demasiado. Nadie nunca había depositado tantos sentimientos positivos sobre ella. Robin la había cargado de sentido, de esperanza, de amor. Desde que la maligna profecía del fin del mundo había recaído sobre ella, no había conocido a nadie que la apoyara y confiara así como él lo hizo.

Se adelantó a abrir la puerta reprimiendo esos pensamientos y sentimientos que sabía dañarían si los dejaba escapar. Apenas corrió la puerta vio su rostro. Su máscara le cubría los ojos y la miraba sonriendo. _Esa sonrisa. _Era la misma que le había dado en los momentos en los que nadie confiaba en ella.

— Robin… — Empezó tartamudeando pero la interrumpieron.

— ¡Amiga Raven te necesitamos! — Exclamó la voz estridentemente alegre de Starfire.

Raven dio un respingo y abrió completamente la puerta para verla al lado del Chico Maravilla sonriéndole con ternura. Desvió la mirada de los ojos de la tamaraneana porque no podía enfrentar la culpa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó con su habitual monotonía.

— Estamos decidiendo que comer. — Habló Robin. — Ya sabes, "¿Tofu o carne?" lo habitual. — Sonrió.

— No quiero comer, no tengo hambre. — Mintió para poder despacharlos de la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Necesitamos recuperar energías amiga! — Comentó Starfire tomándola del hombro. — Recién volvimos de una pelea… ¡Vamos a comer!

Su amiga tamaraneana la empujó por el pasillo delante de ella y Raven no pudo hacer más que resignarse y ceder. Quería a Starfire, a pesar de ser tan diferente y extraña. La quería porque ella era su amiga verdadera, porque nunca la iba a juzgar, porque siempre estaría ahí con una mano para levantarla y una sonrisa en el rostro. Y por eso le dolía tanto sentir ese… _amor_ por él. Era una especie de traición para Raven quererlo, aún cuando ni siquiera había pasado nada. Se prohibía a si misma sentir algo, pero había fallado.

Robin las seguía atrás caminando ligeramente.

— Raven, ¿Meditamos después? Necesito estar tranquila un rato. — Dijo Starfire alegre.

— ¿Probaste quedarte quieta un segundo? — Preguntó con ironía sonriendo de lado.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, se encontraron con el espectáculo de todos los días. Chico Bestia y Cyborg discutían sobre la comida mientras se aventaban pedazos de sobras. Raven se acercó a ellos proponiendo lo de siempre, lo único que calmaba a sus amigos. _Pizza._

De reojo, miró a Robin y Starfire, que se habían quedado apartados en una esquina antes de ser parte de la eterna discusión alimenticia. Los vio hablando y sonriéndose de _esa _forma especial. También vio, como después de mucha vacilación, Robin tomaba la mano de Starfire con un gesto cariñoso y le sonreía. Ella suspiró.

Si, sabía de esos sentimientos que tenían sus amigos, y lo entendía. Dentro de ella estaba feliz por ellos y deseaba que fueran muy felices, pero también dolía. Dolía como el demoño. Alejó la vista de sus amigos y miró el desastre en la cocina. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y con eso, también dejó escapar ese amor ideal que había empezado a sentir por él, aceptando que Robin y Starfire se pertenecían el uno al otro, y que ella no tenía cabida en esa relación. Se tragó su dolor y dirigió su mirada hacia Chico Bestia que hacía muecas extrañas con palillos en su nariz. Al mirarlo, liberó toda la tensión que había acumulado en esos días y dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Chico Bestia la miró sorprendido, pero repitió lo que hacía, obteniendo más risas de la violácea.

Raven no volvió su vista a la pareja que atrás seguía hablando con las manos entrelazadas. No volvió la vista ese día, ni nunca más.


End file.
